1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for automatically announcing a vehicle collision event.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a traffic accident occurs, drivers or passengers are sometimes unable to ask for help due to serious injury or unconsciousness, thus delaying rescue efforts. To prevent this kind of tragedy, collision sensors are sometimes configured in a vehicle in the prior art so as to announce a collision event and ask for help from the public when the force of the collision experienced by the vehicle reaches a predetermined value.
However, the collision sensors are not always reliable. The force of the collision may come from all directions in an accident, but the collision sensor may merely deal with those from certain directions. Therefore, in some cases, the force of the collision is not sufficient to turn on the announcement system even though the accident is deadly serious. In some cases, braking forces and some centrifugal forces which occur when steering the vehicle may make the collision sensors consider there was an accident and issue a wrong notification. In addition, when the accident is not that serious and can be easily handled, it is necessary to issue any notification. Unnecessary notifications not only wastes social resources but also may get the one who announces them into troubles.
Therefore, a more reliable vehicle collision event announcement system is needed.